


Somebunny Like You

by lady_eliot_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sleepy Cuddles, Spells & Enchantments, Spells Gone Wrong, Transformation, derek is a bunny, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_eliot_writes/pseuds/lady_eliot_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows not to distract Stiles when he's practicing magic, especially not with comments making fun of Derek, because Stiles cannot resist making fun of Derek. </p><p> </p><p>In which Derek accidentally becomes a grumpy bunny rabbit, paper crowns are made and feelings come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebunny Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two photos included after the fic (from these tumblrs)
> 
> http://ecstatic-motion.tumblr.com/post/42486553258/my-cat-brought-us-a-present-today-i-have-never
> 
> http://theclownstar.tumblr.com/post/63535439299/king-of-the-mini-buns

 

 

** Some-bunny Like You **

 

Really, the whole thing is Isaac’s fault.

One second Isaac had been teasing Derek about his teeth, and how the pack knew he was actually secretly a cuddle bunny under the grumpy layers of leather and alpha werewolf while Stiles practiced his spells in the other room, and the next there was a snapping sound and a bright flash of light.

The pack knew that they were supposed to be quiet, and not talk about potentially distracting things while Stiles practiced magic. That meant no talking about Star Wars, comics, magic or pack business, and mostly, no baiting Derek. Everyone knew that Stiles couldn’t resist a chance to bait Derek and see his grumpy scowl when the pack asked if he needed help getting out of his ridiculously tight jeans.

 

So really, it wasn’t his fault. It was Isaacs.

 

It was entirely Isaac’s fault that now, twenty minutes later, they were standing around a table in Derek’s empty loft, with the grumpiest looking rabbit that anyone had ever seen.

 

“I didn’t even know that bunnies could scowl.”

 

Stiles sighed loudly, rolling his eyes at Isaac. He moved closer to the table and poked the fluffy rabbit in the side.

 

“He’s actually a lot cuter as a bunny. Maybe we should just keep him like this.”

 

Derek snapped his teeth at Stiles’ finger and Stiles drew it back.

 

“I’m not afraid of you.”

 

Lydia glided into the loft with the smooth clicking of heels, surveying the whole scene with a cool gaze.

 

“This is what I cancelled my appointment with my hair stylist for?”

 

Stiles spluttered and gestured at Derek.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that having an alpha _bunny_ lead a pack of werewolves didn’t count as an emergency anymore. But no, of course, you’re totally right. Go back to whatever it was that you were doing.”

 

Lydia tossed her hair over one shoulder and Isaac stepped out of her way as she approached the table. She carefully stroked a finger over Derek’s fluffy back and he flinched away, baring his teeth at her. She smiled slightly.

 

“Looks like nothing’s changed.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah nothing except Derek is a rabbit. Lydia, I turned Derek into a RABBIT. The full moon is in _three days_. What happens to the puppies if their alpha is a rabbit? What happens to Derek? Does he turn into a slightly larger and scarier rabbit? Does he become a killer rabbit? I saw The Holy Grail. That could totally happen. Oh my god, we have to change him back. How do we change him back?”

 

Isaac slapped Stiles gently in the shoulder. Stiles drew in a deep breath, shaking himself slightly.

 

“No ok, you’re totally right. No big deal. We can handle this. This is just like the time that I accidentally made Boyd speak only German for three weeks.”

 

Isaac stifled a laugh and Stiles smiled at the memory. Lydia whipped out her cell phone and started typing furiously.

 

“Who are you texting?”

 

Lydia huffed and looked at Stiles, unimpressed.

 

“I’m letting Scott know what’s going on, and then I’m going to call Deaton. Isaac is going to go get his jacket, and then he and I will go to the vet’s office to figure out if we need to reverse this or if it will go away on its own. You are going to read through your spell books and figure out what you did wrong. You are not going to try to fix anything on your own until we can find Deaton. Scott and Allison are going to enjoy their well-deserved vacation and Erica and Boyd are going to keep an eye on the town in case anyone catches wind of the local alpha being a bunny rabbit. Anything else?”

 

Stiles gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth silently for a few minutes. She rolled her eyes at him and then spun on her heel, making for the door. Isaac stumbled after her, grabbing his coat and hastily waving at Stiles and Derek as he left. Stiles laughed nervously and looked at Derek who was ignoring him.

 

“So I guess it’s just you and me.”

  
The bunny turned its head and Stiles laughed at the murderous look on the bunny’s face. He moved hesitantly to scoop Derek off the table, and when Derek made no move to bite him, he picked him up and started to walk to the room off of the main loft where he stored all his magic equipment. He held Derek as far away from his body as possible, carefully handling the small bunny. He was so focused on keeping the rabbit away from his chest that he didn’t notice Erica’s shoes lying in his path. He stumbled slightly and the alarmed squeak that came out of Derek was almost enough to have Stiles in hysterical laughter. Derek kept squeaking, now sounding more cross than scared, and Stiles rolled his eyes, cradling the small fuzzy body to his chest. The squeaking stopped immediately and Stiles smiled slightly.

 

“Fine, bossy.”

 

They made it into Stiles’ workshop with no other incidents and Stiles shifted his hold on Derek until he was held securely in the crook of Stiles’ elbow, freeing up his hands to carry some of his books from the stacks on his workbench to the couch under the window.

  
“Alright big guy, floor or couch?”

 

Derek stared back at him, unblinking and Stiles shrugged and put him on the floor. He curled up on one corner of the couch, tucking his feet under him, and spread the book open across his lap. He glanced down at the floor, where Derek was still staring up at him.

 

“What dude, I’m reading up on how to fix you. It’s not my fault Isaac started talking about your bunny teeth while I was working on transformation spells.”

 

The bunny doesn’t blink.

 

“Ok yes, I mean technically I suppose you _could_ say this was _partially_ my fault.”

 

Derek’s nose twitched.

 

“Ok fine! It was my fault. Happy?”

 

Derek’s lips pull back from his teeth in an imitation of a snarl and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“Of course you’re not happy. When are you ever happy? Always just lurking in corners and scowling like the creeperwolf you are.”

 

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

 

“Ok, jeez, I’m getting to work. I would have already been working if you would stop staring at me for like five seconds.”

 

Stiles settled further into the couch and started reading over the spell he had been practicing earlier. It was supposed to turn an inanimate object into the small woodland creature of his choice, basic stuff. Stuff Stiles had been able to do for years actually, and it usually went off without a hitch, so he tended to use it as a magic warm up of sorts, turning a few teacups into mice and back before getting down to the real heavy magic.

 

“Hear that sourwolf? This is supposed to turn inanimate objects into cute fluffy creatures. Apparently my magic thinks you’re inanimate.”

 

Derek, predictably, didn’t reply. Stiles snorted to himself and kept reading, highlighting large swaths of text at a time and making little markings in the margins in a strange short hand that only he could understand.

 

“You are pretty stoic sometimes though, so I guess I don’t blame it for making such an easy mistake to make.”

 

Derek stomped his foot a few times on the ground, getting Stiles’ full attention. Stiles peered down at him.

 

“Did you need something oh great and powerful Alpha of the bunnies?”

 

Derek jumped up and down a few times, attempting to get up on the couch. Stiles smirked and turned back to his reading.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, what was that Derek? I don’t speak bunny.”

 

Stiles loudly flipped a page, pointedly ignoring the sound of Derek jumping and scrabbling against the wood floor.  He shifted on the couch, unfolding his legs and squirming around until his back was to the arm of the couch and his legs were stretched out in front of him. He settled back into his reading, noticing absently that the sound of Derek jumping had stopped. All of a sudden a screaming sound erupted from the floor, a piercing wail that made Stiles’ blood run cold.  He dropped the book onto his knees and quickly looked onto the floor. Derek looked up at him, thumping his foot impatiently on the floor. Stiles shuddered and scooped the bunny off the floor, quickly checking him over for injuries.

 

“Don’t _do that_. You sounded like a child being stabbed. Jesus Derek.”

 

Derek wiggled out of Stiles’ hands and dropped down onto his book. He looked up at Stiles with a smug satisfaction that shouldn’t have been possible on a bunny. Stiles sighed, tilting the bunny off the book and letting him slide down onto his lap. Stiles wiggled around, trying to get comfortable and Derek grunted at him. Stiles huffed and eventually settled with his head propped up on the couch arm, half reclined on the couch with the book against his knees. Derek had crawled up Stiles’ midsection to sit on his stomach, facing the book as if he was reading, blocking Stiles’ view of the book.

 

“Dude. We both know you can’t read my notes in human form, let alone like this. I know you want to be helpful but it’s probably best if you just take a nap or something and let me actually read.”

 

The bunny grunted and laid down, a scowl on its face. He squirmed around for a few moments until coming to rest in a pile of fur cuddled against Stiles’ sternum. Stiles lost the fight to repress a coo about how adorable Derek was like this. Derek opened one eye to look at Stiles, glaring evenly at him. Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed, gently petting a hand over the bunny’s back. Derek wiggled a little, pressing up into the hand, and Stiles smiled.

 

“Alright sour-bun. Let’s get you fixed.”

 

\--

 

Stiles woke to the chirping of his phone, startled into consciousness. The sun was lower than it had been when he had started his research, which made him assume that he had been asleep for a few hours. He realized that he must have drifted off while doing the research to fix Derek, and felt immediately guilty.

 

With a jolt he realized that there was a lack of furry animal curled in a ball on his chest and he started to panic and look around his body on the couch, and on the floor before registering the sound of the pack in the other room. He pulled his still chirping phone out of his pocket, checked his notifications and promptly blushed.

 

Posted on Facebook was a photo of Stiles fast asleep, mouth open and limbs everywhere, with a ball of fluff curled up underneath his chin. It was posted by Isaac a half hour ago and already had likes and comments from all of the pack members as well as some friends from school who obviously didn’t understand the context but thought the fluffy bunny was too cute to not like.

 

It was a pretty cute picture, he had to admit. It was actually so sweet that it made his chest hurt and he absentmindedly rubbed at his sternum.

 

He stood and followed the increasingly loud voices of the pack into the other room. He found them sitting on the floor in a rough circle with bits of construction paper and markers strewn everywhere. Lydia oversaw the circle from her perch on the couch, where she was filing her nails. When they heard him open the door they all turned to look at him guiltily, with the exception of Lydia, all chatter immediately dying off. A soft grunt of frustration came from the tiny bunny in the centre of the circle and Stiles burst into laughter.

 

Derek had a paper crown with the word “ALPHA” on his head and he looked entirely unimpressed with his pack. He looked at Stiles and grunted again, and Stiles held his hands up in surrender, curbing his laughter.

 

“I don’t even want to know.”

 

Stiles walked over to the couch, his progress getting hampered by Derek all of a sudden perking up and starting to hop figure eight laps around Stiles’ feet, rumbling out little oinking noises all the while. Stiles stopped moving, carefully lowering his foot to the ground and watching Derek hop in circles with a confused look on his face. Lydia leaned forward, all of sudden interested in the proceedings. She hummed slightly in thought and pulled her phone out of her pocket and started violently tapping away at it. She laughed slightly after a few seconds and shoved the phone in Erica’s face who started cackling wildly. Stiles sighed and looked at them, waiting for an explanation. Erica just smiled, teeth glinting like a predator. Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head before reaching down to scoop Derek off the floor. He pulled Derek in securely against his torso and moved to sit down on the couch.

 

“So what did you find out?”

 

Lydia resumed filing her nails and Erica flopped down half on top of Boyd, whose only reaction was to shift slightly to accommodate her. Isaac ignored Stiles’ question, sending a pointed look to where Stiles was cradling Derek’s little furry body in his lap. Stiles blushed slightly and deposited the bunny onto the couch beside him. Derek looked at Isaac and then proceeded to burrow close to Stiles’ leg. Stiles put a careful hand on top of the bunny. Lydia looked at them coolly before proceeding.

 

“He’ll be back to normal by midnight, give or take a few hours. The spell you were using isn’t meant to be used on people so it won’t last long. Twelve or so hours total, depending on a bunch of factors. Basically we wait.”

 

Someone called for pizza and the pack burned through the night with video games and movies, passing Derek around from person to person. Derek always seemed to make his way back to Stiles, who welcomed him with cuddles and ear rubs and no one said anything. Every time it happened, Erica and Lydia shared a conspiratorial glance, and Stiles would huff in annoyance.

 

The clock on the cable box read 11:54 and in the space of a blink, Stiles went from having a lap full of fluffy bunny rabbit to a lap full of grumpy alpha werewolf. Derek struggled up, eyes slightly glazed and disoriented, fighting out of the tangle of limbs that he and Stiles became when he transformed back. Isaac snapped a few photos and the artificial sound of a camera shutter made Derek growl and blush. The chirping from Stiles’ pocket alerted him to the fact that the photos had already made their way online.

 

Derek growled and stood up, stalking out of the room. Silence followed his exit, broken by Isaac cracking up.

 

“Oh my god, he’s _embarrassed_. This is priceless. I’m so going to tweet about this.”

 

Stiles gaped at him.

 

“How the hell are you going to tweet about this? My alpha just transformed back from a bunny and now he’s embarrassed from all the cuddles #werewolfprobs?”

 

Isaac rolled his eyes, ignoring Stiles to type on his phone. Stiles shook his head and stood up, stretching as he went. He grabbed the little paper crown off the floor, examining it and looking wistfully after Derek. Lydia rolled her eyes and shoved her phone into Stiles’ face, showing him the screen that her and Erica had been snickering at earlier. Stiles’ eyes went wide as he read through the page of bunny behavior and body language explanations.

 

“Bunnies who are trying to woo a mate (which may be you, if they don't have a bunny friend), may make a sound that sounds a bit like a pig oink…. Blah blah blah, you usually hear it if the bunny is dancing figure-eights around another bunny or your feet, which is their sort of "mating dance. Holy shit."

 

Stiles looked between the phone and Lydia a few times, mouth hanging open. She rolled her eyes, snatched the phone from his hand and looked pointedly in the direction of Derek’s bedroom. Stiles looked at the paper crown for a second and started moving in the direction of Derek’s room.

 

He raised his hand to knock but Derek had the door open before he could even make contact with the wood.

 

“What.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“That doesn’t work on me sourwolf. I know your fluffy little secret.”

 

Derek narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms defensively across his chest. Stiles just smiled and gently placed the little paper crown on Derek’s head.

 

“Deep down, under all that grumpy, you just want to cuddle with me.”

 

 

Derek blushed slightly and scowled halfheartedly at Stiles, who responded by giving his sunniest smile back at Derek. They stood like that for a few moments, Stiles waiting Derek out. Derek’s scowl edged into smile territory, just slightly, anyone else would have missed it, but Stiles saw it and laughed. Derek rolled his eyes and walked back towards the living room where the pack was gathered, pulling Stiles along with him by the wrist. The pack didn’t even look up as they came in, Derek herding Stiles down onto the couch and up against the werewolf without a word.

 

The crown stayed on all night.  

 

 

 


End file.
